Stuck in Minecraftia
by WindChibi
Summary: This was an ordinary day for Sunny. The youtuber was recording Minecraft for the next video on his gaming channel when the tiredness got the better of him and he fell asleep at his computer. Nothing could go wrong, right? Nope. When he woke up, the Italian realised that he wasn't in his world anymore, but in a Minecraft one. Dislcaimer: I don't own Hetalia orMinecraft. Info inside.
1. Wait, I am where! ?

What's up everybody? This is Wind who should be uploading chapters to the stories she already started, but who for some reason has other ideas XD.  
What is this? This is a fic in which the Crew (read the first chapter of the SunnyFreak fic to see who they are) somehow gets stuck in the Minecraft world! With a lot of mods installed nonetheless! What could go wrong? Everything :D. Hilarity should be there, everywhere!  
Also, if you are a MiniSun, you will know from where my inspiration comes and why some shenanigans are familiar.  
By the way, this wouldn't be there if it weren't for a friend of mine telling me not to be a lazy bum. Thankies Dogsrule. Go check her now :3.

This is gonna be a sequel to the SunnyFreak story, but! I'm not ending that story! The SunnyFreak fic is still going, no worries.

For confused people:  
Iron=silver  
Gold=butter  
They are references.  
Disclaimer: I don't own "One step closer". The song is owned by Linkin Park. And I also don't own any of the mods that will appear in this story.  
See ya at the end of the chapter!/Wind-chan out!

* * *

"Dammit... I'm recording late at night again... I hope you're happy with this MiniSuns...", I mumbled as my eyes started to close.  
Luckily, the camera was turned off, so no face cam, and I could edit it before I uploaded it.  
Unluckily I fell asleep at the computer, my face resting on the desk and my hands on the keyboard.  
~Sometime later~  
With an annoyed groan I woke up. I stood up with a yawn and stretched my arms high above my head while dirt that clung to my shirt fell off.  
Wait. Dirt?  
But I fell asleep at my computer not on the floor!  
When I dared to open my eyes, I was greeted with hills. And mountains. And a lake. And trees. Lots of trees.  
"Why is everything...so Minecraft-like?", I muttered to myself as I looked around again and saw a sheep.  
"Because this is Minecraft.", the sheep answered.  
This must be hell. Or a dream. A nightmare at that.  
"This **is **Minecraft.", the sheep repeated before it added.", I'm using the "Talking Mobs" mod. That's why I'm talking."  
Oh... I was right. This is hell. I have a lot of mods installed in my Minecraft!  
I wonder if the others are here too.  
One last look around told me that I was were I wanted to build my house before I fell asleep and woke up there. The spot that I found was surrounded by mountains from three sides, hills from one side and had a nice and big lake.  
Not wasting anymore time I set off to the top of the mountains to see if I could see other houses or buildings at all. No luck, so I climbed down and started to head over to the tress to gather some materials. Basic Minecraft.  
After I gathered the wood, I made a workbench and then crafted a wooden pickaxe with which I mined some cobblestone for a stone sword and a better pickaxe. Taking the workbench with me, I began mining the ground (not straight down, I'm not an idiot) until I found a cave system. There I put my workbench down and crafted some torches with the coal I found earlier.  
"Where the hell could the others be?", I asked myself, not really expecting an answer until I heard music coming from somewhere in the cave system. Or rather someone singing. It was so clear that for a second I thought I was in a Skype call.  
_I find the answers aren't so clear_  
_Wish I could find a way to disappear_  
_All these thoughts they make no sense_  
_I find bliss in ignorance_  
_Nothing seems to go away_  
_Over and over again_  
_Just like before_  
_Everything you say to me_  
_Takes me one step closer to the edge_  
_And I'm about to break_  
_I need a little room to breathe_  
_Cause I'm one step closer to the edge_  
_I'm about to break_  
This must be Sharp. He is the only one that sings whenever he can.  
Without waiting to hear the rest of the song I ran towards the source of it. If it were so simple... When I found it, it was indeed Sharp, but he was pointing a silver sword at me.  
"Back off zombie!", Sharp growled annoyed and ready to cut my head off.  
"H-hey Sharp! I'm Sunny!", I tried to smile and push the sword away, but it didn't move.  
"You're not fooling me again. "Talking mobs". Just what was Sunny thinking?", Vlad muttered as his sword made a thin and red line on my cheek."Although you have Sunny's skin and not the ordinary green one."  
"Because **I am** Sunny, you dummy!", I replied with a huff and crossed my arms.  
My Minecraft skin is me wearing sunglasses and a t-shirt and shorts, while Sharp's is a purple kitty with headphones. Weird guy.

"Demonstrate it then. Show me that you are Sunny and not another zombie.", he said with a grimace, sword ready to taste fresh blood to which I smirked.

"What should I tell you? The fact that you have a crush on Nikola? Or that you stole my gaming magazines? Or that you recorded Arthur when he was singing JB and quoting Twilight?", I answered with a chuckle and watched as relief was shown on his face and he took away the sword.

"Good. Come with me to our house then", and with that the Romanian turned around and started going back the way he probably came with me on his tail.

"Our" house? Are in this house the other members of the Crew? I hope so.

* * *

Hello everyone! This is the first chapter of "Stuck in Minecraftia" :D. I hope you liked it and that you'll leave a review with what you thought about it~

The next chapter will contain a description of the house and who else is there.

As usual. Two reviews and I'm writing the next chapter~

I hope.


	2. A tour of the house, err mansion

Hello there, this is Wind who should be uploading other stuff and not this :D. But it's fun and I like the idea so I'm gonna write this at the moment.

_Review time~_

_Spamano4ever: "Squee"? XD. Happy to see ya there :D._

_Dogsrule: Yay~ You liked it XD~ Hope you like this too :3._

See ya at the end of the chapter!/Wind-chan out!

* * *

We walked out of the mine in silence, me looking around still confused while Sharp was on his guard, the sword held tightly in his hand.

When we finally reached the house, actually it was outside the mine, I remained awestruck. That wasn't just a **house**. It was a freakin' **mansion**! For those who played "Herobrine's Mansion", think of that one, but even bigger.

"This is…huge!", I stated stupidly and still staring at the "house".

"We are all living here so it must be big.", Sharp answered with a roll of his eyes and entered the house.

I followed him again as he went to what seemed to be a notice board. This was split in two: half containing how many floors there were and what they were for and half was a To-Do list. The mansion had at least ten floors (with a "to be added more" after the tenth sign) which were:

**First Floor: Machinery Room**

**Second Floor: Minerals and Tools Storage**

**Third Floor: Food Storage**

**Fourth Floor: Bedrooms and Personal Chests**

**Fifth Floor: Collecting Items From The Mob Spawner/Grinder Outside**

**Sixth Floor: Sorting System**

**Seventh Floor: Farm and Animals**

**Eighth Floor: Alchemy Stuff**

**Ninth Floor: Sorting System 2**

**Tenth Floor: Empty.**

**To Be Added More**

This thing is really huge! Not to say the To-Do list which is also pretty long.

**To-Do**

**Check on the Mob Spawner/Grinder- Hunter**

**Take care of the sorting systems- Flow**

**Take care of the farm- Plushie**

**Make sure there is always food- HERO**

**Make sure there is enough alchemy stuff-Magic**

And the list went on and on with stuff that was done by the other members of the Crew.

And there was also a rules list, why not?

**Rules**

**1. Don't take anything from the personal chests unless you ask for permission or someone tells you to bring them something. Taking something without asking is STEALING.**

**2. When eating, put the rest of the cooked food back in the chest and take enough to last you a visit in the mine and back. NO stealing food and NO stocking it up in personal chest.**

**3. All farmed stuff remains in the chests on the Farm Floor. NOT in personal chests.**

**4. The sorting system on the Sixth Floor is just for Minerals and Tools. NO other stuff should be there. The unneeded stuff is for the sorting system on the Ninth Floor.**

**5. Objects such as tools can be renamed. NO taking someone's tools. And NOT putting them in personal chests.**

"Sharp…? You seem like you've been doing this for a while which is hard to believe.", I said after I looked at the notice board and saw all the stuff.

"Not really. We all woke up in this house, on the Crew's server. It's just the stuff that we did before, when we played Minecraft normally.", Sharp answered as he went towards a set of stairs which were going up and I followed him again."We are going to the bedrooms on the fourth floor."

And we did so. Up the stairs we went which made me look around bewildered, because the stairs were surrounded by glass and I could see what was on other floors, action that resulted in me slamming in a wall full force. When the dizziness wore off, I looked at the room to see that it had beds around the room, next to the walls so the middle of the room was empty, and that next to every bed was a double chest with a sign that said who's that chest was.

"Was it really necessary to be this big?", I mumbled to myself as I went to an unnamed bed and chest."I guess this is mine then?"

"Yes. Those are yours. Now, excuse me, but I must check some stuff in the house on other Floors.", the Romanian nodded and left the room, the silver sword being the only thing he had with him.

I blinked confused while I watched him go and leave me there alone. Well, not for too long. Just as he left another voice joined me.

"Frrraaaaaaaateeeellllooooo!", Plushie shouted as he attack-hugged me which sent the both of us falling down, luckily on my bed.

"What the hell?! Get off me!", I yelled back, squirming and kicking."Get off me!"

"But I missed you so much!", fratellino whined as he hugged me even tighter.

"Okay. What the hell is going on here?", I asked him with a brow risen.

After that he started to talk about how we all went to sleep the night before. After that all of them, minus me, woke up in their beds on the Crew's server. Feli said that everything they did up until Sharp found me felt familiar to them, like they have been doing it for all their lives.

"It feels so weird, ve!", Feli giggled as he rested his head next to mine."Everyone is here in the mansion on some floor."

"That's a relief.", I sighed tired and rubbed my eyes."Can we see the other floors?"

My twin didn't need to be told twice and he tugged on my hand then started to lead me back to the first floor and explain stuff.

The first floor contained machineries just as the name on the notice board said. The floor was made of glass so you could see the quarry working underground while in this room, the walls were covered in machines: dispensers, droppers, jukeboxes, note boxes, pistons, sticky pistons, minecarts going everywhere, red stone on every free surface.

The second floor had diamond chests in which you could see the tools and minerals and between them were pipes through which you could see different tools and minerals going. That was the sorting system which goes to the sixth floor.

The third floor was filled with double chests everywhere you looked. Above every double chest was a sign which said what food was inside and in them were at least four full stacks of. Also, in the middle of the room was a table at which you could stay and eat.

We went over the fourth floor because that was where the beds were and saw the fifth floor on which was another system that collected the dropped items that were coming from the Mob Grinder.

The seventh floor was where the farm was. I'm still surprised how they got the animals up there. Unless…they spawned them in, which isn't hard to believe. There wasn't much to see.

The eighth floor was really odd. Wherever you looked you could see banners/paintings of flames, water, earth, lightning or anything alchemy related. There was also an alchemy table.

The ninth floor was another one with a sorting system, but this one was filled with everything that was possible: dirt, stone, sand, saplings, sandstone, soul sand, nether brick, magma cream, books, grass, seeds. Everything that was possible.

And the last (tenth) floor was empty.

After all the visiting we went back to the bedrooms where we collapsed on our own beds and where the others were relaxing.

"Are we stuck here forever?", I asked my friends, not putting effort into rising my head from my pillow.

"Seems so.", Nikola answered sarcastically."I guess we have to be the Ender Dragon to end the game."

"I wish it was like that. We already beat it on our server. It won't spawn again.", Sharp added sadly.

"We should be happy that we are all together ve!", Feli tried to cheer us up and it worked a little."And that we have a nice house,ve!"

"Feli is right. We also have enough materials and a cave system, so we'll be good for a while.", Lizzie nodded from her spot on her bed.

"Kesesese! Why the long face? Be happy!", Gilbert laughed, although we could see that it was also getting to him the fact that we were trapped.

"You're way too cheerful.", Arthur shook his head annoyed.

"It's better to keep a positive attitude.", Matthew spoke up.

"Whatever. I'm tired as heck and I wanna sleep.", I sighed as I yawned and closed my eyes.

In the next moment sleep caught me in its dark clutches and dragged me down in the abyss it rules.

* * *

A little bit more of introduction of what's happening :D. In the next chapter should start the adventure, pranks and all that comes with playing Minecraft with friends :D.

I hope that you enjoyed the chapter and that you'll stick with me and this story :3.

Two reviews and I'm working on the next chapter :3.

See ya!


	3. A normal day in Minecraftia

Hi everybody! This is Wind with another chapter! From now on the adventure, pranks and all that stuff should start :D.

Review time~

_Spamano4ever: Oh, okay then :3. Glad you like it :D. I think anybody that likes the SunnyFreak fic would enjoy this._

_Dogsrule: Yay they are together~ XD. And this is me you're talking about XD. I'm random so something wrong is bound to happen XD._

This is all for now. See ya at the end of the chapter :D./Wind-chan out!

* * *

"Suuuuuunnnyyy... Suuuunnnyyy...", a voice called my name softly.

I didn't bother to answer the voice so I turned on my other side and went back to sleep. I wish it were so easy. The voice continued to call my name just as softly.

After a few more minutes I opened my eyes annoyed and turned around ready to give the Minecraftian that wanted to wake me up a piece of my mind, but I remained speechless. There, right next to my bed, was a freakin' creeper! The odd thing is that it didn't explode when I looked at it so I decided to poke it with my finger. This made the creeper jump back a little...and drop something that looked like redstone? The hell?

"Wait a minute... Is this the Christmas mod? Ugh... Choco?", I asked sleepily as I rubbed my eyes and yawned.

Just as I thought, Antonio came up the stairs with a sheepish smile.

"Sì. It was me. Lo siento Sunny.", the Spaniard said with a small smile."It was Sharp's idea, I swear!"

No longer being able to sleep, I stood up with another yawn and ran a hand through my hair sleepily as I made my way to the Third Floor where was the food storage. Once there, I plopped down at the table with a mug of milk and three cookies and started to munch my breakfast while the others talked.

"Morning fratello!", Feli greeted me to which I just nodded.

"It's way past noon Feliciano.", Arthur corrected him with a roll of his eyes."But it's good to see you up anyway."

"They are both lazy. What's the surprise here?", Nikola replied sarcastically as he sipped his coffee.

"Don't be mean Hunter. It's just the way they are.", Flow said with a pointed look at the Bulgarian, then she turned to Gilbert."Where are the other two?"

"Choco was with Sunny and RRose was on the first floor.", Awe answered with a smirk as Antonio took a seat at the table with a cookie in his hand.

"Did anyone see Sharp? I can't find him anywhere!", HERO yelled between pants from the stairs."I ran up to the tenth floor and back and I can't find him!"

"Did you check the cave system?", Sharpie responded with a soft sigh."Mayhe he went there to search for more resources."

"I tried it bro and he isn't there either! That or he just covered the path he went on.", Alfred shook his head with a hum.

"What the hell happened to him? Since I met him accidentally in the cave system, he acted weirdly.", I huffed annoyed and crossed my arms.

"Fratello is right, ve. Since we woke up, he acted as if he were in a war.", fratellino added with a tilt of his head to the side.

As if it were his cue, Sharp walked in the kitchen dragging his silver sword and limping slightly.

"You ran off for no apparent reason and now you come back. Explain?", I spoke up before anyone else could which made Vlad look at me funny.

"Whaddya mean? I was in the quarry, getting some things.", Sharp answered quickly as he stuffed his mouth with apples.

"The freakin' quarry?! And how did you get back up?!", I replied confused.

"I made a tunnel next to the quarry. A staircase from the bottom to up the first floor.", the Romanian shrugged uninterested in anything aside his apples.

We continued to watch SharpFang eat apples like he didn't see any up until now before we left him be and continued to talk.

"We should go and explore the cave some more. We can go in groups.", Hunter suggested after he pointed at Sharp quickly.

"You sure? We don't have armour nor weapons.", Feliciano reminded us with a pout, but brightened up quickly."We can make some with the materials we have now."

And so we decided to make some silver armour and swords and to split into two groups: me, Feli and Vlad the first one, the Bad Touch Trio the second one.

Half an hour later we were down in the cave system where we met a bunch of zombies right off the bat. Yay... That was sarcasm.

We fought our way through them for what seemed to be hours, but in reality were ten minutes until we killed all of them. After that we continued on our way looking around in case something else popped up.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to come with us?", I asked the Romanian who was a few steps behind me and who just hissed his answer."Maybe you should gave let someone else in your place."

"I'm sure of this. Now pay attention to your surroundings.", Vlad hissed annoyed as he shot a creeper with his bow.

"Grazie.", I mumbled while I mined some silver I found in the ground and the lapis under it.

Digging the lapis lazuli brought to light redstone which once mined revealed something green... Emerald?...I wish. It was _flawed _emerald which can be made into _flawed _emerald blocks. Nice to look at it, useless otherwise.

"Uh.. Guys? Should there be a green horse down here?", Feli asked from somewhere ahead and I heard Sharp cuss lowly, which surprised me, and the sound of the bow shooting arrows.

As quickly as I could, I ran towards them just to see the small balls of experience on the floor, a tired looking Romanian and a scared Italian. Seems they killed it already.

After this scare we continued on our way even more carefully than before. We fought skeletons, zombies, creepers, but we didn't see any of the horses again. Luckily we returned to the house safely, although we were starving because we didn't take any food with us.

"How did it go?", Flow questioned us with a not amused look while she bandaged my friend's wounds."The BTT returned safely. Why are you in this condition?"

"Because we met a freakin' Undead horse? I think that is.", I answered, sarcasm dripping from my words."At least I got a Heart of the Undead. Whatever that is."

"Sweetie. Loosen up or else you'll get yourself killled.", Eliza sighed softly as she finished what she was doing and got a mumbled "thanks" in return."You're good to go."

I didn't reply. Instead I chose to relax my tired body on the bed in the Infirmary. This was apparently made on the tenth floor this morning while I was sleeping.

I didn't rest for too long because of the ruckus made by who knows what on the first floor. On the freakin' First Floor. It was _that_ loud.

With a huff I jumped out of the bed and went down the stairs, two at a time. When I arrived at my destination I was greeted by Arthur and Francis arguing over a workbench probably about recipes.

"I tell you that the gold tools mine faster even if they have lower durability!", Arthur said through gritted teeth.

"We should use the gold for golden apples and not useless tools! We have diamonds and other good enough resources for them!", Francis shouted back while his eye kept twitching.

What the hell was going on.

"Hey idioti! Others are trying to relax here! I can hear you from the tenth floor, for hell's sake!", I yelled over their bickering which seemed to get their attention on me."While yes, the both of you are correct, you can do something better. You can craft that thing from the TF 2 mod which repairs tools and armour and fuel it with gold."

The idiots looked at me a little confused before one went to search for the guide for how to make it and the other one for the materials. So stupid...

~Half an hour later~

"WHY IS THERE A HOLE IN THE WALL ON THE FIRST FLOOR?!", Vlad shouted from said floor up the stairs until it reached the fourth one where most of us were.

"It was Sunny!", two familiar voices said in unison.

"SUNNY! MOVE YOUR LAZY BUM HERE RIGHT NOW!", Sharp yelled again which made me look up from what I was doing.

"I feel like I'm being in school all over again.", I muttered as I closed the chest next to my bed and went to the stairs."I wonder what he wants."

To say that there was a hole in the wall was an understatement. The whole freakin' wall was missing!

"Um...What did I do?", I replied unsure if I should say anything at all to which he pointed to the "hole"."Arthur and Francis tried to make something from the TF 2 mod, but it seems that it exploded. Weird thing, because the machinery I was thinking of can't explode because it doesn't need fuel, but resources as silver, gold and that stuff."

"Of course. Look. I'm patching the wall up by myself now, but the first thing in the morning you three will do is gonna be crafting all the machinery and pipes back.", the Romanian told us before he sent us back go the fourth floor.

"What's up with him, really now. He acts like we are in war.", I whined and a few others hummed in agreement."We are gonna have to do a lot tommorow morning."

* * *

Hello world :D. Hope you liked the chapter and that you'll leave a review and come back for more :3.

The Team Fortress 2 (TF 2) is real just as is the machine Lovi is talking about.

Two reviews equal another chapter~

See ya!


	4. Repairing things and seeing spooky stuff

What's up everybody? Wind here and this is another chapter :D.

I kept getting distracted while writing this so I'm sorry if it sounds weird in some places. I couldn't focus at all while writing.

Review time~

_Spamano4ever: Poor Lovi indeed XD. He has to craft a lot of stuff because of Francis and Arthur XD. And dunno for Vlad, really XD. He is just a little stressed out? Maybe. He takes responsibility for everything that happens there, so he must be a little more serious XD._

_Dogsrule: After visiting a huge mansion, running up and down the stairs and a little cave exploring I'm sure that Lovi was very tired. Thus why he slept so much XD._

Industrial Craft isn't easy. And to remember all those recipes… No. Just no XD. Check it out if you don't trust me XD.

And Herobrine's mod...*shudders* If ya wanna see it, check SpookyCraft. I was watching it and the youtuber got scared by Herobrine (turned around and saw him behind before he disappeared) and after I paused the video the door to my room opened itself although nobody aside me was home which creeped me out a little D: . Not fun at all.

The mod for the angel statues is called Weeping Angels. It basically adds angel statues that make a sound when they move around. Once they see the player they follow him/her when him/her isn't looking and attack. The only way of escaping it is destroying it either by breaking it or making it fall in lava. It drops two statues which can be placed and will act as non-moving/harmless angel statues. Can also be seen in the same SpookyCraft. Very scary D:./Wind-chan out!

* * *

The next morning, Vlad called us back to the first floor and told us that we have to build everything back to how it was before. Luckily, he patched things up with dirt so it wouldn't take a freakin' long time to dig it out.

Unluckily… The Industrial Craft is a nightmare. Although I do remember all the stuff we need to use and the recipes, we need to get the resources ourselves because Sharp doesn't let us use the ones in the chests. And we (the other two idioti) have to look through the guide for everything. Ugh… I hate my life…

"Can't we just use a Workbench III? It would make stuff so much easier.", I whined as I tried to craft some Rubber Boots to reduce the falling damage. We will fall a lot while repairing the wall.

"Why don't you make Long Fall Boots? Wait. We need Obsidian, don't we?", Arthur asked with a sigh as he placed some Solar Panels to see if they were working.

"Yes and to mine it you need a Diamond Pickaxe. How about I make some Rubber Trampolines? We can use them to bounce around and place stuff.", Francis suggested as he crafted said stuff.

"You know that you need to dig out the glass to place it, right?", I shouted back from my position on an iron scaffold."Should I go smelt some sand into glass?"

"Let mon lapin do that Sunny. You continue to craft things up there.", the French teen laughed as he gave the Brit some sand.

The idiota wanted to play a prank on me and removed the scaffolding with a Mining Laser as I was going upwards. When I wanted to turn around to get some more materials I saw it was missing so I remained up there. Luckily I had enough stuff on me to craft the machineries although I still needed some resources.

In any case it took us all day long to complete the wall. The damn thing was made of Obsidian! We had to go mine that and put it back there. Just how did they manage to destroy it? I'm sure that what they used it was Industrial Craft and not the TF 2 mod.

When we finally finished, I went to the Fourth Floor where I crashed on my bed, tiredness settling in my bones again.

"Why did you tell those two to use the TF 2 mod? It was the stupidest thing you could have done.", a voice commented from somewhere in the room, I was too busy hiding my face into my pillow to look who it was.

"Because I didn't think they were such idiots. And beside, I am sure they used Industrial Craft instead. I still wonder why.", I growled my answer, not in the mood to talk.

"You think they did something else because it blew up? And I remember that IC is very complicated. I bet you can't feel anything anymore.", Sharpie said with a soft sigh and took a seat on the bed next to mine.

How did I know this? I opened my freakin' eyes and looked around.

"Damn straight that I can't feel anything. My freakin' hands hurt from how much I crafted all day long.", I responded with a huff.

The next thing I knew was that he was massaging my back slowly and skillfully and that I was lulled to sleep by his magic hands.

~P.O.V change: Sharpie/Matthew~

When I saw that he finally fell asleep, I smiled at him and moved back to my bed. The poor Minecraftian has worked a lot. I wonder why Vlad is so serious out of the blue. It's true that we wouldn't have this house without him, but... This is way too strange.

As I was thinking about our situation I saw a shadow move out on the balcony. Weird. We usually don't have anything there. So, what better thing to do? I went to check it and was rewarded with...

"H-H-H-H-H-Herobrine!", I stuttered as I ran backwards to my chest from which I took the first thing I saw, an old wooden sword, and started to hit **him**. It didn't take too long and what seemed to be the legendary Herobrine disappeared in a white cloud."O-okay...?"

As if that wasn't enough, in the chat appeared a message:"Uoy gnihctaw m'i.". That's very creepy.

~P.O.V change: Sunny/Lovino~

When I went to sleep I knew that I'll be in dreamland for a while, but not that dreamland was so Minecraft-like. Unless... I didn't get to finish my idea because then I found myself in a corridor being chased by...Herobrine. I ran and ran until I stepped on a pressure plate that opened a door which woke me up and made me jump out of bed and on the floor.

"What the hell..?", I mumbled as I rubbed my eyes and saw a very palid and shaken Matthew stare off into space."Are you okay, Sharpie?"

"G-g-go away!", Matthew shouted and whacked me in the head with...a wooden sword."O-oh! I'm so sorry Sunny! Please excuse me!"

"It's okay. I guess you met **him**, right?", I said while I sat back up on my bed and watched him nod his head slowly."Thought so. I dreamt him. We should find the totem and destroy it. That should cancel the mod."

Suddenly, the door that was leading to the staircase which connected all the floors flew open and inside came Gilbert, looking like he ran here.

"I heard you yelling. Are you okay?", the Prussian said, but we both stared confused at him."What? What is it?"

Not replying, the both of us threw what was closest to us at Awe, missing him by a few centimetres, but hitting our target. With a satisfied glass breaking noise, the angel statue was destroyed and it crumbled to pieces on the ground.

"What was that?!", he repeated to which we both plopped down on our beds.

"It was a Weeping Angel. It almost killed you.", we answered in unison.

"And who's bright idea was to instal this mod?", the teen asked again, although this time we didn't answer because we all agreed on installing this mod together.

"Were are the others?", Sharpie spoke up which pierced the air.

"They are on the food storage floor. Hungry?", Gilbert told us, but we just shook our heads.

"Too tired. And we are gonna share a bed tonight.", I answered as I could feel sleep tug at me again.

* * *

What's up everybody :D. This was another chapter of "Stuck in Minecraftia" and damn are those mods scary D: . They really are.

Two reviews will bring a new chapter~

See ya!


	5. Breakfast meeting

Hello everybody :D! Wind here updating the story :3.

Review time~

_Dogsrule: I remember ImmortalHD (the youtuber I was talking about and who did the SpookyCraft) saying something about the Weeping Angels and Doctor Who :D. And the "thing" that's watching them is Herobrine. He is supposed to be Notch's (the creator of the game) long lost brother (although he does **not** have a brother in real life). Well, to put it short, he is mostly considered a legend and without the Herobrine mod (or a staff/wand made from another mod) there aren't chances to meet him. As for power, I think he is supposed to do three hearts damage and can only be killed with a diamond sword. And his replies always appear backwards in the chat. Hope I helped ya :D._

_Spamano4ever: They aren't best friends for nothing :D. And you can watch it on YouTube, there are a lot of channels doing Minecraft. The next ones are my personal picks: Tekkit by the YOGCAST/Bluexephos (for the Industrial Craft stuff), SpookyCraft by ImmortalHD (for the Weeping Angels and Herobrine stuff), SkyDoesMinecraft and deadloxmc (both for explaining what Minecraft mods are), Minecraft Daily by SlyFoxHound (although it's very long to catch up to, it's very funny), Minecraft Asgard by either Nova or Kootra (it's the same series, just different points of views, also very funny to watch) and Mincraft: Survival Let's Play by CaptainSparklez (also funny and interesting to watch). Lots of names XD. But they are all funny to watch :D._

This is all for now~ See ya at the bottom of the chapter!/Wind-chan out!

* * *

"So… You're saying that the both of you saw Herobrine, huh?", Nikola asked with a risen brow as he took a sip of his coffee.

"We saw him! For real! And there was also a Weeping Angel!", I shouted back from across the table, almost throwing the spoon I was eating cereals with at him.

This is the Crew having breakfast together. Usually we joke, bicker, discuss etc. stuff while eating breakfast which we are doing right now too, but the subject this morning was what we saw last night. They weren't sure if to trust me or if I were insane from gaming too much, but when Matthew agreed with me, it seemed to change their mind. Although… Sharp seemed to be absent from the breakfast meeting which was weird. Whatever.

"Sweetie, maybe it was just a dream.", Lizzie told me, pointing out that I was indeed dreaming when I saw him.

"Then what about Sharpie?! He also saw him! What about that?!", I replied annoyed, my hand shaking with the want of throwing the spoon.

"Sunny, calm down. It doesn't do you any good getting all worked up over nothing.", Matthew tried to call me down by putting a hand on my shoulder.

What nobody expected was to see around five chickens suddenly on the table. Everybody stared at them confused as to how they escaped from the farm floor and came down here until we all noticed something strange: the lack of the black squares that were their eyes.

"Why do they look like that?", Alfred was the first one to speak up."They…don't have eyes."

"This is it. No more chickens on the farm floor.", I decided with a huff."Sharpie go kill them."

"W-what?! Are you crazy?", Matthew asked shocked, but my glare made him stand up and leave."Okay…?"

"Why kill them? We need their eggs for cakes!", Gilbert complained and crossed him arms.

"Why? Because these where spawned by Herobrine. Eyeless mobs.", I explained as I poked a chicken which made all of them attack me."See? They wouldn't attack me normally."

"Sunny has a point. Animals are passive mobs which means that they won't attack us.", Francis hummed in agreement as he poked a chicken too and in turn it attacked him too, but he killed it along with the others.

"Herobrine stuff aside, how did the Weeping Angel get in?", Arthur questioned with a tilt of his head to the side then explained to us what he thought." The front doors are made of iron and the second blocks on the ground, the first being pressure plates to open the door from inside, are rubber trampolines because mobs can't jump. How did it get over them without dying? It should have launched it too high to survive the fall."

"It went over them? Like, glided over the trampolines?", Feli suggested as he munched on a cookie.

"It kind of glides, that's true. So it might not have triggered the trampolines.", I nodded my head, although I was still sure there was another reason why it had been there."Weeping Angels can't open doors. Nor break them. Someone must have left them open."

"But they close when someone enters because there are pressure plates, remember?", Vlad answered as he made his way from the door to the table and plopped down on a chair.

"You appeared out of nowhere again. And were missing earlier. What are you up to?", I questioned him annoyed to which he just sighed.

"Can't I do anything without being accused?", the Romanian complained, but told us anyway."I thought that the Weeping Angel was out of place as well, so I went to investigate. The spawn rate somehow got higher and they are spawning everywhere. Sometimes alone, sometise two, even three at times."

"This isn't good. If they keep spawning we have to keep swords and pickaxes with us at all times.", I shook my head as what Sharp said sank in."I'm going out to get some wolves to help us. They might not be the best help, but it's better than nothing."

And that's how I ended up in the forest, lost and with a stack of bones ready to make them into bonemeal to grow the grass and hopefully find something to eat before I starve to death.

Sometime later I came back with no bones, almost starving and three wolves following me around. The others each took three bones and fed two wolves, the third being mine, to see who will take care of them. Luckily and to my relief, the two wolves were in fratello's and Matthew's care. After that we crafted silver tools and armor for everyone. We were ready to defend ourselves if Herobrine or a Weeping Angel appeared out of nowhere.

* * *

Hi! Wind here :D. I know this chapter is mostly talking, but they are the Crew's thoughts on what happens now and it's also just the morning part of the day. Stay tuned to know if they will survive two of the scaries mods and what will happen next.

Two reviews make my day and bring another chapter~ If you liked what you read, tell me in a review~

See ya later!


	6. Herobrine, illusion or real?

Hello world! I'm not dead :D. Although I've just uploaded another chapter to "Ask a couple", many of you might not have seen it. Also, if you ever feel like wanting to get my attention and make me sit down on my bum and write, don't hesitate to send me a PM ;D. I'm almost always online, reading or checking on my stories XD.

Review time~

_Spamano4ever: Yeah, but it might be good and they would take his advice in consideration or bad and they would think he is insane from too much gaming XD. Anyway, Herobrine will play a pretty important role for sometime as the Crew's enemy =P._

_Dogsrule: Just some Industrial Craft talk XD. And those aren't really wolves, more like dogs XD. They can be tamed in any Minecraft with bones and attack whoever attacks the player or whoever the player attacks :D._

**_This kind of text_** means it is a message from Herobrine written in the chat.

This is for now. See ya at the bottom of the chapter!/Wind-chan out!

* * *

"Why the hell am I hanging upside-down from the ceiling and with my hands tied behind my back?", I growled annoyed as I tried to free myself, but to no avail.

******_Epoh on s'ereht._**

"What the heck are you saying?!...Wait. Herobrine?!"

**_Rettam t'nseod. Ytilaer. Maerd. Uoy gnihctaw syawla m'i._**

With a sudden jolt I jumped upright in my bed, accidentally hitting somebody else which sent me on my back on the bed.

There was a low "Ow…" sound then nothing else. Adrenaline was coursing through my veins, making my blood pump faster and sweat roll down my face. For a moment I expected Herobrine to say something else, but there was nothing.

Wait… When did I fall asleep? I was on the Second Floor, getting my tools because I threw them accidentally in the sorting system.

"Who's there?", I asked in a whisper as I massaged my forehead with my hand and stood up, slower this time.

"I'm Sharpie and with me is also Plushie, but he went to get some water.", Matthew answered in the same low voice."You passed out near the chests and we were all worried."

"Was there any accident while I was passed out?", I said louder this time, but he shook his head no."Did I say something in my sleep?"

There was a small pause, but then the Canadian nodded his head and looked at me with a frown. It confirmed that I talked in my sleep, but luckily Feli saved us by coming up the stairs with the water.

"You're awake fratello! I was so, so, so worried! I thought something happened to you!", fratellino shouted after he put the water on my chest and hugged me tightly."You collapsed all of the sudden!"

"I'm okay Feli. Stop hugging me so tightly.", I responded while I pushed him lightly.

When I looked at him closer I could see small wet tracks from his eyes down his cheeks. He has been crying for how long I've been unconscious.

I stood up from the bed on wobbly legs, drank the water and went to the staircase. From there I went to the Third Floor were was everybody.

"You're up sweetie! This is a huge relief.", Lizzie laughed from her spot next to the wall of furnaces.

"Turns out you were telling the truth.", Nikola added with an eye roll."You were mumbling in your sleep. We caught **his** name a few times."

I didn't listen to them anymore. I took half a stack of tomatoes and half a stack of cooked beefs, my silver sword and left the floor in order to go in the cave system.

Once I was down in the cave system I dug a staircase going down, placing torches when needed until I hit lava. There I made a wall around it out of cobblestone. I was gonna come back when I had water, I had a bucket in my inventory, because I needed some obsidian. For what? The Nether portal. I was gonna go to the Nether for some Nether Wart for the potions.

"How long are you gonna follow me?", I grumbled not looking up from the silver I was digging."I know you're there, there's no way to hide."

"Everybody is worried. What really happened?", the voice replied from somewhere above me a little muffled.

Figures. Whoever is following me is most likely following my gamertag/name. They know I'm just below them.

"Why don't you ask Hunter? He is right after all.", I told the youtuber annoyed."And how about you make your way down here?"

Surprisingly I heard a pickaxe digging the stone a block away from my head and from the hole dropped down what looked like a wizard. The hell….? This was Arthur. Yep. His skin is a wizard.

"Just what the hell are you doing here?", I hissed, annoyance radiating clearly from me in waves.

"The others sent me after you. They said you were acting strange.", Arthur answered with a sigh."And before you say it, I was on the Eighth Floor/Alchemy, I didn't know what the bloody hell happened there."

Those idiots…. I don't want to act like I'm some damn helpless princess in distress, nor like I can carry the world on my shoulders without help. I just want some damn time to think!

"Can I have some-", I tried to tell him with a huff.

"-time to think the bloody things through? I told them this, but they don't seem to want to listen to me.", Magic shook his head no and pointed to where we came from."Let's head back."

I didn't comment, just listened to him and went back to the base and directly to the Fourth Floor where was everybody.

"We have full iron armor, iron swords and we still can't beat Herobrine.", Alfred stated as he looked in his chest for something.

"Herobrine can be killed with a diamond sword. And even then, we can't know for sure if the mod will still be going or no.", Gilbert reminded us.

"Why don't we make one? Once for each of us.", Antonio asked the question that was on our minds.

"He can steal your stuff. What if he steals the diamond sword?", Francis answered with a gloom look.

"He has a point. Then what can we do?", Nikola shot back, his hand twitching, probably wanting to smack something.

"This way nothing will go the way we want.", I sighed just as dejected as the whole room."I say we form a team and set off to destroy the damn totem."

"But who remembers where it is?", Feli said with a tilt of his head to the side confused.

"I remember it was in a snow biome. Maybe under a frozen lake?", Matthew piped in hopefully.

"Can't be under a frozen lake. The flame needed to light it up would have melted the ice and the water would have stopped the fire.", Vlad added helpfully for once."What I do remember too is that it was in a snow covered place. In a cave maybe?"

"There's only one place around here like that.", I concluded with a small sigh."Me, Mattie, Vlad and Gilbert are going there."

"Why me? I don't remember where the stupid totem is!", the Prussian whined."Why do I have to come?"

"Are you awesome or not? And Matthew needs somebody to watch his back seeing as Sharp is a swordsman in disguise and I know this game well enough to protect myself.", I smirked as I pointed out Sharp's love of the silver sword he has been carrying around sarcastically.

"When are we leaving?", Awe responded with a slightly annoyed look.

"Right now.", I replied while my smirk grew even wider.

* * *

What's up readers? I'm Wind and this is the end of the chapter :D. I know that this time nothing exciting happened, again D: , but I'm working on it! I swear XD.

Two reviews make my day~

It would be nice if other people would review too. I'm no mind-reader so I can't know if you liked it or not. And how can I make it better the next time if I don't know what? I hope to see more reviews~

See ya another time~


End file.
